Of Prey & Predator
by Bard15
Summary: An accident at a crime scene turns to a hunt for a serial killer. But who's the prey and who's the predator?


"OF PREY AND PREDATOR"

Bard15

Summary: an accident at a crime scene leads the team on a search for a serial killer, but along the way who becomes the prey and who is the predator? Team fic, lots of hurt, not so much with the comfort!

NCISNCISNCIS

_From a well concealed perch in the dense forest, dark, wild eyes peered through a rifle sight to take in the bustling scene several hundred feet away. _

'_To close; too close to his friends. The colonel tried to take his friends…he didn't invite these people….were they going to find his friends.' The watcher thought desperately_.

** **ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis****

The firemen were checking for hotspots, stowing gear and beginning their investigation of the burned out cabin when the SUV's and van pulled up.

Flashing his badge at the nearest LEO, Gibbs and his team were directed to a gray haired man on the other side of the burned out cabin.

"Gibbs. NCIS. " He said as way of introduction to the man. "What have you got for us?"

"Gibbs. Sheriff Neil Barnes." The sheriff nodded. "What we got is a suspicious fire and a dead Colonel, that's why we called you all."

"Suspicious how," Tony asked.

"Its high summer, so why did the colonel have all three fire places going…fire chief found ash and soot and an accelerant at all three fireplace locations." The sheriff explained.

"The victim?" Gibbs asked.

"Colonel Jeffery Gardener bought the cabin about 5 years back at the county auction. Took him awhile, but he got the place fixed up real nice. He came up maybe once, twice a year. But here in the last four or five months he's been a regular around these parts, think he mentioned something about sellin' his place in D.C. and movin' out here permanent. Been seein' him down in town getting supplies, occasionally at the pool hall, friendly enough, but mostly kept to himself."

"Any enemies in town," Gibbs asked.

"None to my knowledge, like I said, the colonel kept mostly to himself."

"Any visitors to his place?"

"None that I ever saw," the sheriff said. "Least ways none that ever come into town with him."

"Thanks sheriff. We'll take it from here."

"Uh, sheriff…did the colonel have anyone looking out for his place when he wasn't around?" Tony asked.

"Jeb Martin would look in from time ta' time 'fore he had his heart attack couple years back…."

"Anyone take up the slack for ol' Jeb?"

"That be Jeb's nephew Robbie been doing it for the last few years."

"We'll need to speak to him and his uncle…see what they know about the colonel." Gibbs said.

"I'll see 'bout roundin' em' up fer ya', but I ain't promisin'much…boy and his uncle don't come down from their cabin much." the sheriff said, pointing to where the others were carefully making their way around the rubble of the burned out cabin the man added, "You and your people best be careful of your step up there….best get that body out of there quick…that flooring is none to stable."

"McGee, pictures. Tony, sketch. Ziva, bag and tag," Gibbs ordered before moving to the body. "And watch your step."

"So Duck, what do we have?"

"From the liver probe I'd say our colonel has been dead for five, six hours…and I can't say until I get the poor man home whether the fire k…."

The ME's explanation was cut off by a loud cracking sound, followed by a startled yell. The team watched in surprise as the section of floor Jimmy was wheeling the gurney over suddenly gave way.

"Palmer!" Gibbs shouted, racing over to the gaping hole. "DiNozzo, need some help over here. McGee, don't let those firemen leave; get us some rescue gear…now."

Kneeling over the edge of the hole, Gibbs flashlight did little to penetrate the deep gloom or the soot, ash and dust swirling up through the hole. "Palmer! Palmer…Jimmy, say something."

Tony added his light to Gibbs, panning his beam into the hazy abyss, looking for signs of the ME assistant. "Boss, there, under those boards and the gurney."

Gibbs eyes trailed the beam of Tony's light to see the young man lying unconscious and nearly buried under a pile of rubble.

"Oh my, the poor boy," Ducky fretted, slowly making his way over to Gibbs. "Is he hurt?"

Gibbs looked over at his friend and held up a staying hand, "Duck, stay there. This floor is unstable and right now we need the rescue crew to be able to get to him. I promise, as soon as he's up, he's all yours."

As if on cue two rescue workers, followed by McGee and Ziva, slowly approached the scene, "Okay…we need you two to move away from the edge…this area will not support everyone's weight."

Tony and Gibbs reluctantly gave up their positions, moving back to join the rest of the team, to allow the rescue workers access.

"His name is Jimmy." Ducky informed the rescue workers.

"My partner, Devon, and I are gonna go down and assess his injuries, decide the best way to bring him up." the man explained.

"Please hurry my good man." Ducky prodded.

The two EMT's made their way off the unstable flooring and onto and down the ladder. Gibbs and Ducky then made their way back to the edge of the hole to watch the progress of Jimmy's rescue.

They watched as the rescue workers carefully removed the debris from atop the young man before being able to move to assess his injuries.

Watching the EMT feeling for a pulse, the two men let out the breath they were holding, when the man looked up with a grim smile. "We got a pulse, but it's very weak and thready and he's already shocky. Pupils fixed and dilated…got a concussion."

"Damn, Frank!" Devon exclaimed to his partner as his assessment had continued down the injured man's body to stop at his right leg. "His leg is a mess….looks like a compound fracture of the tibia….what the hell, dear god…"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Gibbs demanded.

"The bone…through his leg…" slightly moving the leg to look closer at the injury, then shining the light around and under Jimmy's legs, Devon stuttered in shock. "It's not his bone sticking out of his leg….he landed on…he's lying on; it appears he has crashed through a…a coffin…he's lying on a….corpse!"

"Oh, dear Lord," Ducky exclaimed.

"A what? Are you saying there's a body down there?" Gibbs demanded as he and Tony played their lights around the dank hole.

"Ah, guys….it's more than one." Frank said as he stood and played his light over the rest of the room to reveal several more skeletons, along with two partially decomposed bodies propped up in chairs at an old wooden table that was hidden in the gloom on the far wall.

"Oh, dear lord, it looks like our Mr. Palmer has fallen into a lair….of a serial killer." Ducky said grimly.

** ***ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****

After relaying the needed equipment to those topside, Tony and Gibbs loaded up and made their way down into the hole.

"How is he?" Tony asked, kneeling near Jimmy's head.

"Not good. His BP is dropping." remarked Devon as he flipped his stethoscope around his neck.

"Let's get him out of here." Gibbs barked impatiently.

"Not that simple sir. When he fell, he landed on the top of the coffin, causing the top to cave in and from the looks of it the corpse and coffin are almost set into the dirt floor like cement. The bone is through his leg like a spear…we need to lift your man off the bone in his leg." Devon explained.

"What do you need us to do?" Gibbs asked tightly.

"We need to lift him straight up and off the bone and any splintered wood that also may have penetrated his skin, and then onto the gurney…we need to do it in one fluid motion to minimize the damage to his leg. We need you two to support his head and torso….Frank's gonna support his leg and I'm gonna hold the pressure bandage and try to keep him stabilized." Devon said.

"On three…one…two…three…" and with one continuous motion they lifted the injured man off the jagged bone and wood and onto the gurney.

As Gibbs stepped back to watch the EMT's prep Jimmy for transport, he wasn't sure whether to feel relief or further worry that the young man had not stirred at all from the movement.

A hoist was fitted to the end of the ladder on the truck and soon the gurney was lifted from the hole, followed a few minutes later by Gibbs and the others.

Ducky was at Jimmy's side in an instant…eying his young assistant with a practiced eye, "My poor boy."

"Let's move…he's losing too much blood…we'll stabilize en route."

No one argued when Ducky climbed in the back of the ambulance before it took off.

The team stood in shocked silence, watching as the ambulance raced out of sight: no one quite believing what had just transpired over the last 30 minutes.

"He's gonna be all right…right?" McGee asked to no one in particular.

"Ducky's with him…he's in good hands." Gibbs responded, turning to his stunned team. "There's nothing we can do for him right now and we now have two crime scenes to process. I'm gonna call the director and get us some help out here."

As they all moved to resume their assignments Tim stopped short and turned to his boss. "Uh, boss, is someone gonna tell Abby?

******ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

_In horrified fascination, the dark, wild eyes never wavered from the unfolding scene…as first one then many, found his friends. That wasn't nice, they weren't invited. He knew his friends would not be around much longer; these 'people' would take them away, just like the colonel threatened to do. He would be alone again. He hated to be alone. Now he would have to find new friends, and he knew just where to start._

_Satisfied with his new plan, and growing excited to meet his new friends, the figure faded into the gloomy darkness of the forest._

** ****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

"Miss Scuito." Vance called over the ear splitting music. "Miss Scuito!"

"Director!" Abby yelped in surprise, scurrying to turn off the music.

Leon stepped further into the lab. "There's been an…accident at the crime scene….."

"An accident….someone's hurt….oh, who's hurt…" Abby fretted and began pacing. "Wait, hurt right…not dead…please tell me…."

Grabbing Abby by the shoulder to stop her frantic pacing Vance replied calmly, "Miss Scuito…Abby, calm down….no one is dead…."

"Who is it…is Timmy hurt…did Tony do something stupid again…." she asked excitedly.

"It wasn't one of the agents….it was Mr. Palmer."

"Jimmy? Jimmy doesn't get hurt!" Abby began pacing again. "How could it be Jimmy….Oh, god what happened? Is he okay, no of course he's not okay…if he was okay you wouldn't be here…."

"They were investigating a burned out cabin; a section of the floor gave way…" Leon stepped in front of the Goth to stop her pacing and started to explain.

"But he's all right…right?" Abby interrupted hopefully.

"I'm not going to lie to you, it sounds serious…Mr. Palmer wasn't conscious and Gibbs said he had a severe leg wound and was losing a lot of blood. Dr. Mallard is with him…they're taking him to Bethesda." Vance explained.

"I've got to get there. Ducky must be out of his mind with worry." Abby exclaimed, racing around the lab to gather her things.

"Just until the teams are done processing the scene, then I'll need you back here…."

"But Jimmy…Ducky….." Abby started to protest.

"Miss Scuito….from what I gather from Gibbs the one crime scene has turned into two….the floor that gave way under Palmer fell into a cellar; they discovered at least a half a dozen bodies there." Leon explained.

** ***ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****

Hours later, most of the scene was processed, save for the removal of the bodies, so Gibbs turned it over to Robert's team to finish.

The team made their way to Bethesda to find Ducky and Abby sitting in the waiting area.

"Any word Duck? How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"As well as can be expected, the doctors finished up the surgery to repair the damage to his leg about an hour ago. They successfully set his fracture and removed the wood splinters from his leg…though the doctor's fear there may be some muscle and nerve damage. He has several cracked and bruised ribs, plus his right wrist was also broken, and his concussion is rather severe."

"But he will recover?" Tony asked.

"The prognosis is guarded. Between the concussion and the anesthesia for the surgery plus his diabetes…the chance for infection or complication is significant." Ducky reported tiredly.

"Can we see him?" Tim asked.

"They are tending to his other wounds at present; when he's settled they'll come for us."

With nothing else to say the team spread throughout the waiting area…each caught up in their thoughts.

Gibbs sat down next to his old friend while Abby went to sit with McGee and Tony and Ziva stood staring out the large window.

"How you holdin' up Duck," Gibbs asked his friend with quiet concern.

With a deep sigh Ducky answered. "As well as can be expected Jethro. It was touch and go for a while…his heart stopped briefly on the ambulance ride because of shock and blood loss."

"God, Duck, is it really that bad? Is the boy gonna make it?" Gibbs asked.

"His injuries are bad enough, and the diabetes could very well complicate matters…it's what caused the injury that is of major concern at the moment."

"Why?"

"Until we identify the body, know how the poor individual died…"

"The bone that impaled Palmers leg…you think he could what…catch something from it?"

"It's a very real possibility. The bone of the corpse broke into fragments inside his thigh…the bacteria alone could be very dangerous, especially to someone whose immunities are already compromised. "

"We had Pacci's team help with the scene and the colonel's body and the ones being brought up from the cellar are all on their way to NCIS now….Vance called in Dr. Hampton to help with the autopsies and identifications."

"Very good….I don't think I will be of much use for a while." Ducky said with a tired sigh. "However, I should call the office and tell Jordon what to test for and fax the results to the hospital…get a jump on any infection young Mr. Palmer might be facing."

As Ducky moved to a far corner to make his call, Gibbs approached his team.

"Duck and I have this covered…we've got an open case to start investigating….you need to go home." Gibbs said to his team.

"But Gibbs…" Abby started to protest but was interrupted by Tony.

"I think I speak for everyone here boss when I say we're not going anywhere…" Tony got a round of nods from his team, "He may be an autopsy gremlin…but he's our gremlin….he's part of our team."

"Okay then…I need coffee." Gibbs said and turned away, a smile on his face at his team's steadfast loyalty to one and other.

Before Gibbs had a chance to call the elevator a doctor came through the doors, "Family of James Palmer."

"Ah, that would be us at the moment." Ducky said.

"All of you?" the doctor questioned, taking in the large group assembled around him.

"He's part of our team…we are his family." Tony said firmly, daring the doctor to challenge their right to be there.

"Dr. Mallard, I know you are on his emergency list but I really need to speak with Mr. Palmer's mother." the doctor said, unsure of speaking about his patient to the group at large.

"She is en route; she lives several hours away and has been notified." Ducky continued. "It is quite all right, these are Mr. Palmer's colleagues from NCIS, and they were with him during the whole dreadful accident."

"Okay. We have finished up with the surgery and treated his other wounds…we're checking his glucose levels every two hours and monitoring his concussion…."

"I hear a 'but' in there." Ducky said.

"We are very concerned about the head wound…the MRI showed no bleeds, but there is a slight swelling, and he's been in recovery for close to two hours now and is showing no signs of waking."

"Meaning," Gibbs snapped.

"Meaning that a concussion that severe is cause enough to worry…combined with the need for anesthesia….we would just feel more confident if he was showing signs of waking." the doctor explained.

"He will have to be monitored very closely…"

"Can we see him…he shouldn't be alone." Abby asked impatiently.

"Normally I'd say no….but maybe some familiar voices will help rouse him….only two at a time and only for a few minutes."

** ***ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****

Ducky and Abby went first.

Though knowing exactly what he would be facing in the ICU bay, the doctor was still shaken by the sight of all the equipment needed to help sustain his young assistants' life.

"Oh, Ducky…he looks awful." Abby gasped, tears in her eyes.

Ducky gave Abby's hand a squeeze of reassurance as they slowly made their way into the room.

Ducky immediately began checking the equipment readings and the chart while Abby took hold of Jimmy's good hand. "Jimmy…it's me, Abby, and Ducky…he's here too. Oh, Jimmy, you been hanging out with Tony to long….you're finding trouble like he always does. You got to get better."

Looking up at Ducky, Abby asked, "He's gonna get better, right Ducky."

"He's holding his own." Ducky said grimly. "We must give him time."

"Oh, Ducky this is just so not right." Abby cried. "This is Jimmy….sweet Jimmy….it's bad enough when the others go out….knowing they might get shot at or hurt or worse….but this was never supposed to happen to Jimmy."

"I know my dear. But it was an accident…a dreadful accident. And all we can do is wait and say a prayer and be here for him." Ducky consoled.

"NO! No, it wasn't just an accident." Abby said angrily. "Someone killed that colonel…and those other people, set the cabin on fire….someone did this to Jimmy and I'm gonna find out who."

"That's my girl." Ducky said with a hint of a smile. "Let's say our goodbyes for now, let the others come to see Jimmy."

Ziva and McGee were next, followed by Tony and Gibbs.

"God, boss….he looks more dead than alive, is he gonna pull through this?" Tony asked dismay clear in his voice.

"I hope so Tony." Gibbs said quietly.

Mirroring Abby's previous action Tony moved to the side of the bed and gingerly wrapped his hand around Jimmy's. "Ya' gotta pull through this gremlin…autopsy won't be the same without you…someone's gotta listen to my…to, uh, Ducky's stories."

They stood quietly for a moment more before Tony wiped a hand over his face. "I need some air."

After the door closed behind his SFA Gibbs bent down to Jimmy's ear. "You got a lot of people pulling for you son…you fight to come back to us. Remember, you're part of my team and I didn't give you permission to die."

Gibbs stood up and like Tony; he too took hold of the young man's hand in a show of quiet support, and was surprised when he felt a slight movement against his hand.

"Palmer? Jimmy, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand again. Come on Jimmy; let me know you're fighting…." Gibbs coaxed with quiet urgency.

What seemed like eternity, but was no more than seconds, Gibbs felt and saw a small movement of the young man's hand against his.

With a smile, Gibbs straightened up and reached his free hand for the call button. "Good job Jimmy."

Ducky took Gibbs place at Jimmy's bedside as the doctor on call re-examined the patient, leaving the team to pace in the waiting area again.

"So, Duck-man, how is he?" Abby asked excitedly, flying out of her chair, when the doctor reappeared.

"More stable, he was only conscious for a few short minutes and not particularly lucid but it is a good sign. And so far there is no sign of infection either." Ducky reported to the team.

"So he is going to be okay?" Tony asked.

"I think his chances are looking much better. However, he has a long, difficult recovery ahead of him."

"Whatever he needs Duck…whatever you need."

"Thank you Jethro."

"You staying Duck?"

"Yes, I'm going to stay, wait for his mother."

"Okay…In the meantime, it's late, the rest of you go home, get some rest, and be ready to start fresh in the morning. We've got multiple homicides to investigate."

** ***ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****

The team met back up at the office bright and early the next morning. McGee was already at work researching the colonel, while Ziva and Tony were looking into Jeb and his nephew Robbie.

Gibbs was down in autopsy getting an initial report from Doctor Hampton.

"From the prelims I can say that the fire was a cover up for murder…the side of the colonels skull shows heavy trauma, bashed in with a very heavy object…possibly a tool of some sort…found some fragments in the wound that I sent to the lab. There's minimal inhalation damage to his lungs so he was very near death when he fire was started." Jordan reported as she pointed out the x-rays of the Colonels head wound.

"And the other bodies?"

"So far five skeletons or parts of skeletons have been brought up….as well as two partially decomposed bodies…this will take a while to sort through and identify the skeletons and bodies." Jordan continued with her report, moving over to one of the skeletons she continued, "I started with the skeleton in the coffin, the one that injured Mr. Palmer…Abby is running tests now to check for bacteria. It is male, mid-thirties…and taking into account soil type and weathering I'd say it's been down there at least nine, ten years; the freshest corpse I'd estimate less than a month."

"Any idea how any of them were killed?"

"I really haven't had a chance to examine the remains that closely yet."

"I'll have the team start pulling missing persons and unsolved murders for the last 10 years…give us a jump on ID'ing the victims when you sort out the remains."

"Give me a few hours and I can at least have the sex and approximate age of the rest of them."

"Thanks doc."

"Gibbs, how's Mr. Palmer doing?"

"He's holding his own…no better, but no worse."

"And Dr. Mallard?"

"He's holding his own too."

** ****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis******

Gibbs was just finishing up a phone call as he came off the elevator into the bullpen. "That's great news Duck, I'll let everyone know."

"News on Palmer, Boss?" Tony asked expectantly.

"His mother arrived last night and is with him. He has regained consciousness a few more times and is staying awake for a few minutes…seem to recognize his mom and Ducky." Gibbs reported to his team.

"So he is going to be all right then?" McGee asked.

"Ducky and the doctors seem hopeful." Gibbs stated, before adding, "McGee let Abby know so she can focus on the evidence…I'm gonna update the director."

** ***ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****

Twenty minutes later Gibbs strode back into the bullpen. "What have we got?"

McGee pulled up the military ID on the plasma as he began his report. "Colonel Jeffery Gardener, 67. He retired from the army two months ago; career military, no wife or kids, and no living relatives in the area. Has always lived in the D.C. area except times he was deployed overseas. His area of expertise was deep incursion tactical and tracking…has some sealed black ops in his file."

"Background?" Gibbs asked.

"Looking into his last assignment before retiring, he had been teaching a tactical class at the base for the last three years…compiling the last three years class list and fellow instructors to check records, see if anyone had a reason to want the Colonel dead."

"Tony?"

The plasma images changed to show the ID of a bearded and grizzled man with a decidedly unfriendly look. "Jeb Martin, 57. Lived in the town all his life…mostly odd jobs and a self-proclaimed mountain man-seems before his heart attack he hired himself out as a guide and survivalist…. took hunters into the backwoods. No record, mostly off the grid…no phone or credit cards. Sheriff said he lives about six miles into the woods, southwest of the colonel's cabin." Tony reported.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee as he listened to the agents report, "And the nephew."

"Robbie Martin, 26." Ziva began as the plasma images changed again to show a younger man, equally as unkempt and with deep, piercing eyes. "His father, Jacob Martin, was Jeb Martins older brother, he was killed in a hunting accident when Robbie was 10 years old, his mother, Annabelle, is reported to have left the family when Robbie was only four."

"Creepy looking pair….so we got 'Wrong Turn' meets 'Deliverance' or maybe 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'." Tony muttered, as he looked at the nephew and uncles pictures on the screen.

"Tony, you and Ziva gear up, go back out to the scene, check on the progress, they were still looking for bodies; then go into town and see what you can dig up on the colonel from the locals. Find out who owned the place before the colonel, we've got bodies that predate the colonel's ownership. "Gibbs instructed.

"And what about these two," Tony asked, pointing to the plasma that still held Jeb and Robbie's photos.

"We didn't find them in town yesterday so I hope you got some hiking shoes, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied with a smirk.

"Hiking shoes…ah, boss, can't we just have the sheriff round up the Clampet's for us." Tony whined.

"What is wrong Tony…afraid of a little hike?" Ziva teased.

"NO….Zee-va" Tony complained, looking back at the plasma, "More afraid of ending up in someone's soup pot."

"You two gonna stand here all day…get moving." Gibbs prodded, adding seriously, "Be careful out there. Check in when you get into town…we don't know if those two are potential witnesses or suspects."

"On it boss." Tony said quickly, gathering his gear and following a smirking Ziva to the elevators.

As the door closed, Tony huffed quietly, "It I hear banjo music or a chainsaw it's over."

"McGee, get me a copy of that list. I'm going to see Abby."

** ***ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****

"So Abs got anything?" Gibbs asked as he entered the lab.

"Gibbs, McGee said Jimmy was getting better?"

"He's regained consciousness a few times, for a few minutes." Gibbs said.

"He's gonna be all right…isn't he Gibbs?" Abby asked. "He's not going to die is he…he can't die…its Jimmy…he's supposed to be safe…."

Gibbs opened his arms and Abby fell into his embrace, letting her tears fall. "He's fighting Abs…he's fighting. We're not going to give up on him."

After a few minutes, Abby pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Better?"

"Better." Abby replied going to her computer.

"So, what's ya' got?"

"Well, the fragments and the wound patterning indicate the tool used on the colonel was most likely a small sledge hammer." Abby reported, her hands flying over her keyboard to bring up the wound overlay with the tool. "Also, the accelerant in the fireplaces was a mixture of gasoline and lamp oil."

"So, it was definitely murder."

** ***ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****

"McGee, got that list for me?" Gibbs snapped as he re -entered the bullpen.

"Just printing off now boss." McGee replied, grabbing several sheets of paper from the print tray, while beginning an oral summary of what he had found. "The colonel taught six classes in the last three years, each class had twenty to twenty-five participants….of those, seven dropped out."

"Why?"

"Uh, this list doesn't say…just gives a drop code."

"What about the staff?"

"There are about 40 permanent staff members and administrators to the overall training school, but a lot of the instructors are on a rotating basis depending on need and deployment status." Tim reported.

"Start with the students that were dropped, let's see if any of them had a beef against the colonel?"

"Boss, would someone really kill because they failed a training class?" Tim asked with some surprise.

"Some of these skills are critical Tim. If the colonel dropped someone because they couldn't hack the pressure it could keep someone out of their unit, or from getting a field assignment or promotion." Gibbs explained, as he grabbed his gear from his desk.

"Uh, boss, where are you going?" Tim asked.

"To talk to the instructors…see what they can tell me about the colonel."

** ****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis******

"Anything we can do to help, Agent Gibbs. Gardener was a good man…gave these soldiers a lot of good training…" said Major Fredrick, indicating a chair for the agent in the crowded office.

"Anyone on base that didn't hold your high opinion of the colonel, major," Gibbs asked casually as he took the offered seat.

"Not that I could say…don't get me wrong he was a tough ol' bird…real old school with his ideas and training style…wanted as much real world and hands on tactical training as he could get by the brass; none of that computer generated stuff…he wanted his men to experience the training up close and personal."

"Anyone have a problem with his training style?"

"Well the brass came down on him a few times for his methods…and his…well over exuberance to see that these soldiers got the most realistic training he could give them." the major answered evasively.

Raising an eyebrow Gibbs asked, "Over exuberant training, major; what exactly does that mean?"

"Like I said, the colonel wasn't into the computer generated modules…and complained that mock ups weren't realistic enough to give our soldiers combat experience." the major explained.

"Yeah, you said that all ready? What I don't know is what exactly that means." Gibbs said impatiently.

"Well he took his soldiers on live fire trainings…"

"Isn't that SOP for this level of training?"

"Uh, well, his didn't always follow training protocol…always said that the enemy didn't follow a training guide and safety protocol so why should we…" the major explained reluctantly. "Felt that the modules didn't do enough to make the men think on their feet, prepare them for the unforeseen that could happen in the field."

"Major, how did Colonel Gardener break training protocol exactly?" Gibbs asked with growing impatience.

"About six months ago he took his training off base…with live fire…his capture and interrogate methods got out of hand a few times…couple of recruits were injured…turns out he didn't have his soldiers doing the hunting, he hired some yahoos to track his men, said the army trained all the recruits in the same methods and it's was too easy for the enemy to see the patterns, wanted his men to be able think on their feet, change pattern, go off script…"

"You know who these 'yahoos' were?"

"Not readily, but it would be in the investigators reports…it went straight to JAG…" the major said.

** ****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis******

"I think our good sheriff is hiding something from us." Ziva mused as they made their way to the SUV. "And he seemed must 'put up' that we insisted on speaking to the Martins."

"That's 'put out', Ziva. " Tony said. "Don't think he's gonna be much help at getting our boys back into town for questioning." Tony groused.

"Well, there are others who must have had contact with Colonel Gardener when he was in town." Ziva said looking around. "Where do you want to start?"

** ****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis******

After a quick call to McGee to track down the JAG file on the colonel and get any case updates Gibbs headed to the hospital.

He entered the room quietly, finding a woman sleeping in a chair by Jimmy's bed, while Ducky was restlessly dozing on the small couch.

"Hey Duck….how's he doing?" Gibbs asked quietly, taking a seat next to his friend.

Sitting up straighter on the couch and rubbing his hands over tired eyes he said, "So far no infectious complications and his glucose levels are within normal…and the last time he woke he stayed awake for several minutes and was lucid for that time." the ME reported tiredly.

"That's good Duck."

"How's the investigation going?"

"The colonel was definitely murdered, sledge hammer to the side of the head. Jordan is up to it in bodies….her prelims indicate six men and one woman, mid-twenties to mid-fifties." Gibbs said quietly.

"Any cause of death yet?"

"She's working on one autopsy…the freshest corpse down there…male, mid-twenties… three gunshots to the back. Jordan thinks the body has been down there for about a month." Gibbs updated the ME. "Abby's running the slugs and DNA."

When the woman in the chair began stirring Ducky went to her. "Dear, these are not the best chairs for sleeping; we should get you to a proper bed."

"I'm fine Ducky. I can't leave my baby alone." the woman said, rising from the chair to stand next to the bed. "He looks so…so frail…he was always a frail boy…."

"He won't be alone, Mrs. Palmer." Gibbs said quietly.

"Let me make a proper introduction." Ducky said. "Mrs. Palmer this is Agent Gibbs."

"Mrs. Palmer." Gibbs acknowledged.

"Gibbs? You're the agent Gibbs Jimmy writes to me about…well he writes me about all of the 'team'." Mrs. Palmer said, taking his hand. "He really likes his work at NCIS."

"We're lucky to have him, Mrs. Palmer; he's a fine young man." Gibbs said.

"Please, its Beverly…well, Bev."

"Ducky's right, you need to rest; and for that matter so do you Duck, you've been here for almost two days." Gibbs pushed, "I promise, Jimmy won't be alone. You both need you strength to be able to take care of Jimmy."

"Come my dear, I shall take you home; we can come back later this evening." Ducky said, giving a look to his friend, who gave a nod.

"McGee is bringing over some files…and we have to wait for the autopsy reports and for Tony and Ziva to return…we are at a standstill for a while." Gibbs explained to the doctor. ""I'll sit with him for a while."

"Thank you, it's just hard to leave him like this." Bev said quietly, giving her sons hand a gentle squeeze. "Jimmy honey, mom and Ducky are going to step out for a little while…agent Gibbs is going to be with you for a while."

She gave him a kiss and slowly left with the older doctor.

"Any change, I want a call." Ducky informed Jethro quietly as he left, "Anything."

"I know Duck. I know."

Gibbs had just settled into the chair by the bed that Bev had vacated when his phone rang…Tony.

** ****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis******

"What have you got Tony?"

"Probably food poisoning from whatever road kill they served at the local diner." Tony groused. "This is really a one horse town."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warned.

"Right boss. We're at the crime scene now, and they are packing it up as we speak…they found two more skeletons….they swept the perimeter this morning, didn't find anything else. Pacci's team is bringing in the rest of the evidence. " Tony reported.

"Find out who the previous owners were?" Gibbs asked.

"Gardener bought the place at a county auction five years ago, before that it had been abandoned for the last eight years after the previous owners-a Mr. and Mrs. Douglas and Anna Reynolds went missing." Tony reported.

"We definitely know that one of the vic's was killed with three shots to the back." Gibbs reported to his agent before asking, "Anything new on the colonel?"

"Not much…seems our sheriff was right for the most part, Gardener didn't come into town much…most of his contact was with the Martin's." Tony continued, "They kept an eye on his place, kept it stocked. And apparently, the colonel let them use the place as a kind of home base whenever they took out hunters."

"And the Martin's?"

"Not in town, apparently they only come into town once a month for supplies; and they're not due in for at least another week. " Tony grumbled.

"Hope you got a map to the place?" Gibbs asked with a smirk. "And don't forget a compass."

** ****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis******

Gibbs hung up his phone as McGee entered the room.

"Hey boss." McGee said, stepping into the room. "How's Palmer doin'?"

"Better. Ducky said that so far no infections, and no issues with his sugar levels." Gibbs informed his agent, "Sent him and Palmers mother out for some rest. So what have you got?"

"Okay, I picked up the JAG file on the investigation into the colonel." McGee said as he handed his boss the file.

Then he pulled out his laptop and turned it on. "I also looked into those seven marines that dropped the colonels program…four are currently stationed overseas, one was discharged for medical reasons unrelated to military service, one died in combat about two months ago…but the last one, a Sergeant Cliff Patterson is listed as AWOL."

"When?" Gibbs asked as he scanned the file his agent handed him.

"About a month ago," McGee reported, scanning the file on his laptop. "The sergeant never reported for his units' overseas deployment."

"About the same time JAG was moving to close the investigation." Gibbs pointed out as he flipped through the file.

"Think there's a connection?"

"I don't know McGee…one of the men who brought the colonel's breach of training protocol to the attention of JAG goes missing…what you think." Gibbs replied sarcastically, turning the file around so McGee could clearly see the signature on the complaint.

Reading further Gibbs said. "According to this it was Patterson and the injured soldier who brought the original charges against the colonel. We need to speak to the marine who was injured…Jose Ramirez."

"Uh, boss, that won't be possible. Ramirez was the soldier killed in action two months ago." McGee reported.

"So JAG's two star witnesses against the colonel are missing and dead, how convenient." Gibbs huffed out angrily.

"JAG may not have had anyone else who would testify but they apparently had enough…which is why the Colonel took a sudden retirement, rather than face an official investigation; saved his pension." McGee reported.

"We seem to be coming up with reasons for the colonel to want someone else dead…but not who would want to kill the colonel." Gibbs said angrily, tossing the file on the desk.

"Maybe it's the families of Patterson or Ramirez…maybe they didn't think a forced retirement was enough punishment." McGee postulated.

"Until we hear back from Tony and Ziva it's the only theory we've got."

The two men sat mulling over this latest bit of news when there was a knock at the door and a young woman stepped inside the door. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, and rested on the sleeping patient.

"I have a delivery for a Jimmy Palmer?" she said expectantly.

"This is the room." McGee said, getting up from his seat. "He's sleeping but we can take it for him."

"Okay, just a minute…" she stepped out of the room and came back in with an unruly floral arrangement of wild flowers. "Here you go, hope he feels better soon."

"Thank you, we'll see that he gets the flowers." McGee said, taking the arrangement from the young woman.

As the volunteer left, McGee turned back to the room to find someplace to put the vase when something in the arrangement caught his eye.

"Uh…boss, there's something in this besides flowers." McGee said, quickly setting the vase down and gently pushing the flowers aside.

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs asked impatiently, coming to stand at his side.

There in the midst of the thickly arranged flowers was a card spike with a Polaroid picture attached. "What…uh, boss, it's a picture of the bodies at the crime scene?"

"What? The card, did it come with a card?" Gibbs demanded, growing uneasy.

"It's right here…"

"Wait…gloves…" Gibbs ordered.

Pulling the card from its spike, Tim carefully looked at the outside. "Plain envelope…says, 'Get well soon.'"

"Open it." Gibbs ordered.

Pulling out the small, plain card from the envelope the agents read the crooked, childish print…_diD yOu liKe meEtiNg aLl mY FrieNdS…sEE yOU sooN…yOur nEw frIenD…_

"Dammit!" Gibbs cursed.

"What, boss? What does this mean?"

"It means the killer who put those bodies in the cellar was still at the crime scene when we showed up!"

"You mean the killer was watching us? But why and what's it got to do with Jimmy?" Tim asked trying to put together this new development.

"Who found the bodies, even if it was by accident?" Gibbs said knowingly. "Whoever put those bodies in the cellar is probably the same person who killed the colonel."

"So the colonel was killed because he stumbled on the killer's lair." McGee clarified.

"Find that volunteer. Find out when these flowers were delivered; see if you can get a description of who dropped them off." Gibbs ordered. "Then get this to Abby, see what she can find.

"On it boss." McGee said, taking the arrangement and heading out.

"Call me as soon as you get anything." Gibbs ordered.

As his agent left, Gibbs pulled out his cell. "Leon, we have a problem."

** ****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis******

Gibbs had just hung up from the director when the sleeping patient began to rouse. Gibbs went to stand at the side of the bed as the young man struggled to wake.

"Palmer, you with me," Gibbs asked quietly.

Jimmy took a pained breath before opening his eyes a slit and rasping through a dry throat. "Wha…ha'p'd…where…"

"Whoa…take it easy." Gibbs said, helping the young man sit up. Palmer's breathing was nothing more than ragged gasps as his dry throat caused him to cough harshly, setting off a fiery pain across his damaged ribs.

A nurse was quickly summoned into the room and in moments was at the bed with the situation under control, holding a small cup to the young man's mouth, "Just a few sips."

Gibbs watched the nurse carefully, while Jimmy took a few sips. "Better?"

Jimmy gave a slight nod. "Thanks."

The nurse settled Jimmy back down and began to check his vitals. "The doctor will be in soon to check you over. Do you need anything right now?"

Jimmy just shook his head, regretting the movement a moment later when a sharp pain tore through his skull.

Seeing the grimace of pain from her patient the nurse said. "I will get you something for the pain, and it will help you rest. Be right back."

"Hey, Palmer, how ya' feelin'?" Asked Gibbs when the nurse left.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." his voice still rough, he answered tiredly; while bringing his uninjured hand to rub at his bleary eyes. "What happened?"

"You were injured yesterday…at the crime scene, the floor gave way under you." Gibbs explained.

"I fell through the floor!" he exclaimed roughly, setting off another spasm of harsh coughing that brought unbidden tears of pain.

Holding the cup up to the young man, Gibbs ordered gently. "Hey, take it easy there Palmer. Take a few sips."

Jimmy took a few sips of water, before asking more quietly, "Was anyone else hurt…is Dr. Mallard all right?"

"He's fine and no one else was hurt…you just managed to find the weak spot in the floor before DiNozzo." Gibbs said with a mild smirk as he set the cup back on the stand.

Jimmy gave a quiet groan and began to squirm uncomfortably in his bed, closing his eyes and pushing himself back into his pillows.

"What's wrong? Do I need to get the nurse back in here?" Gibbs asked with growing concern.

"Ah, no sorry….I mean, I'm sorry for wrecking the crime scene…." Jimmy said shamefaced.

"Hold up Palmer, you've got nothing to be sorry for…you didn't fall through those floorboards on purpose." Gibbs said.

Giving a pained sigh and squinting to see the various machines in the room as well as his injuries Jimmy asked. "So, what's the damage?"

"Concussion, stitches, broken wrist, couple a' cracked ribs, cuts and bruises, and a busted up leg," Gibbs ticked off.

"Well that explains the throbbing headache…and the fact that I feel like one big bruise." Jimmy responded with a yawn.

The nurse chose that time to re-enter the room and emptied a syringe into his IV line. "There you go…you should start feeling better shortly."

By the time the nurse finished her notations and left the room, Jimmy was once again asleep, so Gibbs sat back to wait for Ducky and the protection detail.

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

"Do you need to stop and rest…again, Tony?" Ziva asked, turning to watch her partner trudge up the path.

"No, I do not need to stop and rest Ziva." Tony grumbled breathlessly as he caught up with her, "How much farther?"

"We are not far, maybe another three miles." Ziva informed him as she took a quick look at the map.

"We've only come half way…feels like we've been tramping through these woods all day."

"You are not fond of the forest, no?" Ziva asked with a smirk. "I think it is refreshing to be out in the open…the forest is much fresher than the desert heat.

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

Gibbs answered his phone on the first ring so as not to disturb the sleeping man. "Gibbs."

The agent gave a quick look to see that Jimmy was still asleep before slipping into the hall. "Yeah, McGee, what do you got for me?"

"The volunteer didn't see who dropped off the flowers…she got the cart about two hours ago already loaded for delivery to the patients rooms: however, the main desk reported a young, scruffy looking man came in early this morning with a vase of wildflowers…he didn't leave a name."

"You got a picture of Robbie Martin with you?" Gibbs asked his agent, the description triggering alarm bells.

"Yeah, boss, on my phone. Why?"

"Show it to the front desk." Gibbs demanded.

"Hold on boss." McGee said pulling up the picture, after a few moments McGee came back on. "Boss, they aren't a hundred percent sure, but they say Robbie Martin looks a lot like the man who brought in the wildflowers."

"Get a BOLO out on Martin."

"You think Robbie Martin is our killer boss?" McGee asked with growing concern. "But Tony and Ziva, they think they are going to question a witness…not a suspect…"

"They can take care of themselves McGee; besides, if Martin delivered the flowers then he might still be in the city. Get that stuff to Abby and find out what kind of slugs those were that Jordan pulled from the first body."

"On it boss."

Once off the phone with his youngest agent, Gibbs tried both Tony's and Ziva's phones, only to have it go straight to voice mail.

"When you get this, call me ASAP; we've got a suspect." Gibbs growled out his message. His next call was to Ducky.

"Need ya' back Duck, we got a problem."

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis***** **

Ducky and Beverly arrived back at the hospital shortly after the agents cryptic call.

"How's our patient, Jethro?" Ducky asked worriedly.

"Did something happen to Jimmy while we were gone?" Bev asked going to her son's side.

"Didn't mean to scare you. He seems a bit better. Woke up an hour or so ago…was aware enough to ask what happened and about his injuries." Gibbs stated as he rose from the chair. "Gave him something to sleep, been out ever since."

The sound of voices roused the sleeping man from his sleep.

Jimmy opened bleary eyes to find his mother caressing his brow. 'Hi honey."

"Mom." he said quietly, giving a slight smile, and then noticing the others in the room he tried to shift to a more upright position.

"Dr. Mallard. Agent Gibbs!" Palmer said with growing surprise.

"How are you feeling my boy…you are looking much better than last time I saw you." Ducky said, patting Jimmy on the shoulder then turning to the equipment.

"Uhm…better I guess." Jimmy stuttered.

"Good to hear, my boy. And it looks like your stats are improving." Ducky said, flipping through patients chart.

"Ducky, he feels a little warm to me." Bev stated.

"Let's have a look." the older doctor said moving up to examine his assistant. "Hmm…maybe just a little…"

"I'm fine…really…." Jimmy protested weakly against the ministrations of his mother and his mentor.

"Now, Mr. Palmer, we can't be too careful with that leg wound…we have to keep a sharp eye out for infection." Ducky chastised gently. "Perhaps we need to up the antibiotic…I shall go discuss this development with your doctor, young man….if you all will excuse me for a few moments."

Ducky was out the door before anyone could comment. Jimmy turned to the others in the room, embarrassed by the doctors fussing. "I'm fine, really…a little bit of a fever is to be expected…"

"Let him fuss, Palmer…he needs to know you're going to be all right…you had him scared, you had us all scared." Gibbs said gently. "I need to talk to Ducky for a few minutes."

Out in the hall, Gibbs waited for Ducky to finish with Jimmy's doctor before pulling the man aside.

"What is it Jethro?"

"We have a line on our killer…"

"All ready…the investigation has just started. Jordan can't be finished with the autopsies all ready."

Gibbs then proceeded to fill the doctor in on everything that had happened in the last few hours.

"Oh, that is not good Jethro."

"So what can you give me on this guy's mindset? And what's the chance that the uncle is involved?"

"Without knowing anything about him except what you've just told me I can only give you generalities on the psychosis…" the doctor said tentatively.

"Anything Duck…Tony and Ziva are out there expecting to question witnesses, not psychopaths."

"He's most likely a loner, socially isolated. He used a singular tense in the note so it would indicate that he is acting alone." Ducky speculated.

"Ziva said his mom left when he was a kid, then his dad died when he was ten. Been living with his uncle out in that cabin ever since." Gibbs supplied.

"That can lead to classic abandonment issues. So he is going to seek to fill that hole his parents leaving has left…but being that isolated he probably didn't get the chance to develop normal social skills." Ducky postulated.

"So, he can't make or keep friends."

"If he has fixated on someone, he most likely would do anything to preserve his idea of a friendship with the object of his fixation…up to and including killing them so they wouldn't leave him." Ducky explained. "That would also explain why the bodies were laid out the way they were…even after he kills them he keeps them until he finds a new 'friend' then he buries the body."

"And now he has fixated on Palmer?"

"If it wouldn't have been for our Mr. Palmer falling through the weakened floorboards there is a good chance that those bodies might never have been found…that the killer's secret would have stayed hidden. If you are correct in assuming that the killer was watching us all at the crime scene then he is going to blame our Jimmy for losing his 'friends'".

"But why send the flowers; it's almost like an invitation to catch him…" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, our killer isn't thinking about getting caught or the fact that his actions are providing clues to the investigation." Ducky explained. "He is separating himself from his 'old' friends before greeting his new ones."

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

"Finally!" Tony crowed as he and Ziva stepped out into the edge of a clearing to see a small, rough- hewn cabin.

They both stopped in the tree line to survey the immediate surroundings. The cabin was old and ill-kept, the exterior weathered and blackened. Several animal skins could be seen drying on tanners racks and logs were stacked haphazardly in a woodpile, smoke lazily wisped from the chimney.

His eyes taking in the area Tony gave an exasperated huff of annoyance when his eyes came to rest at the far corner of the cabin. "I don't believe it!"

"What?"

Tony pointed to where he was looking. "Four wheelers…we walked six miles when we could have come in on four wheelers."

Ziva just smirked at her partners' discomfiture before pointing towards the chimney smoke. "Someone is home."

The two agents approached the cabin cautiously, looking discreetly through the dirty, cracked windows as they passed by the side of the cabin to the porch.

On the porch Tony rapped at the door loudly. "Jeb Martin? NCIS, we need to speak to you."

The audible slid of a shotgun being cocked had both agents diving off the porch as the blast tore a large hole in the door and sent wood splinters flying in all direction.

"Federal agents," Ziva yelled from her cover. "Put your weapon down."

Her demand was met by a second blast through the door. Tony and Ziva exchanged looks, Tony pointed to himself and then towards the back of the cabin. Ziva nodded in understanding.

Three…two…one…Tony ticked off with his fingers before Ziva raised up and provided cover fire and distraction while Tony slipped to the back of the cabin.

Ziva ducked back behind her cover as the occupant of the cabin returned fire.

For several tense moments Ziva strained to hear movement inside the structure before a loud yell and a crash met her ears. Rising up slowly, she called out, "Tony!"

She gave a sigh of relief when Tony's voice called out. "Suspect secure."

Ziva raced to the cabin and found the suspect cuffed and on the floor. "Are you okay Tony?"

"Fine," He said, pulling the cuffed man up and adding testily, "I love hiking all day just too nearly get my head blown off by ol' Jeb here."

"I ain't done nothin'. I gotta a right ta protect mu'self against trespassers." the man growled.

"We weren't trespassing there grizzly Adams…we identified ourselves as agents, you always this anti-social?" Tony quipped sarcastically.

Looking around the small cabin Ziva asked. "Where is your nephew, Robbie Martin?"

"Ain't seen him in a couple days…why?" Jeb said angrily.

"When was the last time you saw Colonel Gardener?" Tony asked.

"Maybe a month ago…the old bird was retiring, movin' to his place permanent like, said he weren't gonna be needin' me 'r Robbie to be lookin' in on his place no more." Jeb answered. "What's that got to do with you all trespassin' on my property?"

"The colonels dead…cabin burnt the ground…you gonna tell me you don't know anything about that?" Tony asked evenly.

"How the hell would I?" Jeb snapped. "I've been up in the higher country, huntin', got the hides on the racks out there to prove it."

"I don't know you had a pretty sweet deal." Tony mused aloud. "You pretty much had free use of his cabin for your little mountain man excursions, plus we know Gardener was paying you to look after things for him."

"Now just one damn minute…Gardener paid piss for lookin' out fer the place and I ain't took no one out a' hunting in years since my heart attack." Jeb defended.

"What about Robbie? He take out anyone? Ziva asked.

"No." Jeb snapped.

"How about visitors? Did the colonel have a lot of visitors to his place?" Tony pressed.

"Visitors?" Jeb seemed suddenly uncomfortable, squirming in his chair.

"What's wrong there Jeb…got ants in your pants?"  
>Tony asked lightly.<p>

The older man just scowled angrily, but stopped moving, refusing meet either agent's eye.

Tony and Ziva exchanged knowing looks; Jeb was definitely not telling them the whole truth. "Let's go."

"What? I ain't goin nowhere," Jeb protested. "You ain't got no right to be draggin' me nowhere."

"Now, Jeb…seems you forgot about our little shoot out…you kinda get arrested for shooting at federal agents…it's really frowned upon." Tony explained flippantly, holding up the shotgun. "Now, where are the keys to the four wheelers?"

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

_In the forest, the dark eyes watched as the old man was escorted out of the cabin and secured to one of the four wheelers before the two strangers mounted the vehicles and left down the well-worn path that lead to town._

_He recognized the strangers as being at the colonels house…one of them had even been down in the cellar, had been with his friends…now he's here, at the cabin._

_The piercing eyes crinkled at the corners as a mad grin crossed the watchers face…he may have lost his old friends, but his new ones were already coming to him._

_The watcher gave little thought to where his uncle was being taken…it just seemed like it was destiny, the colonels cabin had been destroyed after all, he'd need someplace new to entertain his friends…why not finally get to invite them home; with Jeb gone that left him free of his uncles prying eyes._

_Happy with this new development, the young man detached himself from the forests shadows and headed for the cabin. He had more plans to make._

** ****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis******

"Boss, Ziva just called in. They made it back to town. They found Jeb Martin at the cabin, they're bringing him in." McGee reported as Gibbs came stalking into the bullpen.

"Robbie Martin?"

"Not there, Boss." McGee replied.

"Update the BOLO, call that sheriff back…if Martin shows up in town I want him held." Gibbs ordered.

*******ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

Ziva and Tony came into the bull pen forty minutes later.

"Hey, boss…meet Jeb Martin." Tony said. "He has quite the colorful repertoire."

"Where's you nephew?" Gibbs rounded on the old man.

"I already told these two…I ain't seen the boy in days." the old man snapped back.

"Take him to interrogation." Gibbs ordered, gathering up files on his desk. "Then catch up with McGee and Abby in the lab."

** ****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis******

"What have you got Abs?" Gibbs asked as he strode into the lab; meeting up with his team.

"I pulled all kinds of prints off the vase, but so far nothing to compare them too. The flowers themselves are common to that area. And the slugs from the body are from a hunting rifle…"

"Just like the one Jeb has." Tony interjected.

"McGee told me about the JAG investigation and the missing marine so we're playing a hunch…"

Abby was interrupted by the ding of a machine.

"And our body is…our missing marine…the DNA matches one Srgt. Cliff Patterson."

"That explains why he missed his deployment." McGee commented.

"Ya think McGee." Gibbs shot back sarcastically.

"So, what, the colonel kills the sergeant and goes to bury the body, finds Robbie's little house of horrors so Robbie kills the colonel to keep his secret?" Tony speculated.

"I need the Martins' hunting rifles to compare the ballistics…but anything from the colonel's place was destroyed in the fire, so we have no idea if the colonel had any rifles." Abby stated.

"So now that we have cleared the bodies out of the crime scene, Robbie intends to start over?" Ziva said, asking. "If he knows the bodies were discovered why would he risk starting again?"

"When are serial killers every logical." Tony said. "He's too deep in the crazy to think straight."

"Ducky seems to think that since he grew up so socially isolated that he doesn't know how to make or keep friends…when he finds someone he fixates on that person." Gibbs reiterated Ducky's hypothesis.

"And, when they don't return his overtures he kills them so they can't leave him." McGee finished the explanation.

"Gibbs, he sent Jimmy these flowers, and that creepy note…that means that Robbie is gonna come after Jimmy next." Abby exclaimed in agitation. "You gotta do something! You can't let this crazy guy hurt Jimmy again!"

"It's okay Abs…he's not alone. Vance has a protection detail at the hospital, and Robbie Martin's picture is being circulated around the hospital."

"If he is going to start 'collecting' friends again where's he going to take them?" McGee asked, "He burnt down the colonels place, and he can't very well take them to his uncles cabin."

"He grew up in those woods; he has to have some places he feels are safe." Ziva commented.

"Let's find out what uncle Jeb has to say." Gibbs remarked, turning to leave the lab.

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

The old man was pacing the confines of the interrogation room like a caged animal and spat out angrily. "What the hell is goin' on here? You ain't got no right to be puttin' me in this little room and a leavin' me like this."

Gibbs ignored the outburst and sat calmly in the chair and opened up a file. "Sit down Mr. Martin."

"I don' wanna sit." Jeb snapped.

Gibbs looked up at the old man and stared coldly at him before saying evenly. "I said sit down."

Jeb yanked out the chair and plopped angrily into it, watching warily as Gibbs laid out pictures across the table.

"Take a look Mr. Martin."

The old man peered at the pictures and set back in his chair with a grimace, "What's them pictures got ta do with me?"

"They were found in the cellar of the colonel's cabin." Gibbs answered. "Care to tell me how they got there?"

"How the hell should I know?" Jeb said defensively. "Ya' found them at the colonel's place…maybe he done it."

"See, the thing is the colonel couldn't have killed them. He's only owned the cabin for five years and these two skeletons have been down there close to fifteen years."

"So?"

"So, even before you and your nephew were hired by the colonel to look out after the cabin you had year around access, since it's been abandoned when the previous owners went missing…that is, up until a few months ago, the colonel was only around a couple times a year…"

"Hey now, I ain't kilt no one." the man exclaimed defensively.

"What about Robbie? Gibbs asked with a quirk of his brow.

"Ya' think Robbie done this?" Jeb said in surprise.

"I don't think, I know." Gibbs countered.

"You don't know nuthin'." the old man groused.

"Oh, I know that this is Sgt Patterson. I know that he was involved in a training exercise in the forest around the colonel's cabin." Gibbs said, leaning forward in his seat and pointing to the corpse of the sergeant. "And I know that he was killed with three rifle slugs to the back…now the question is, will ballistics match it to your hunting rifle…or your nephews?"

"I didn't kill no-one," Jeb said.

"So you're saying your nephew killed the sergeant." Gibbs asked.

"I didn't say that nether." Jeb snapped. "Don' be a puttin' words in ma' mouth."

"Somebody killed him…and these other people." Gibbs pointed out calmly.

When Jeb didn't make any comment, Gibbs shuffled the pictures around to show the two oldest skeletons. "You know, according to our ME these two sets of remains belong to an older man and woman…and they've been there more than 10 years…matches up to right around the time the Reynolds' disappeared."

The old man quirked a suspicious brow at the agent, "You implyin' sum' in boy?"

"Am I?" Gibbs asked. "Just wondering what kind of relationship your nephew might have had with Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds?"

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

_There really wasn't much in the way of preparations to be made to the cabin…he had all the necessary items to 'secure' his guests when they arrived; he would need to go into town for supplies…the food stores were running low…and he would need more than what he and his uncle normally kept around._

_His only real task was who he was going to 'invite' first…he knew his friend in the hospital needed time to get better and the tall, dark headed man was busy keeping his uncle away, so that left the gray-haired man and the two doctor guys in the ambulance._

_He finally decided that his friend in the hospital might still need some doctorin' when he got here, and to be honest there had been times growin' up that having a doctor nearby would have been helpful._

_His mind made up he headed back into the city._

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

The two men came out of the firehouse together and headed toward their cars.

"Damn, what a day." Devon huffed out.

"Still nothing compared to yesterday." Frank commented. "Wonder how that kid is doing; the one that fell through the floor?"

"I asked about him when we dropped off the MVA vic's today, doc said he had regained consciousness and was hopeful of a full recovery." Devon reported.

"That's good to hear." the EMT said, reaching his car. "Wanna go grab dinner?"

"Nah, I am beat. I just want to go home and crash."

Devon replied with a huge yawn. "These twelve hour shifts are killers."

Frank just laughed at his friend, before sliding into his car. "Suit yourself. Go home and get your beauty sleep. See ya' tomorrow."

Devon stepped back and gave his friend a wave as the car pulled out, then headed to his own car, parked several spots over.

"Hey doc." a voice said.

"What?" startled, Devon whirled around to see an unkempt young man standing a few feet away. "Uh, you got a problem buddy…you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I decided to invite you first." the young man said as he stepped closer.

"What? What are you talking about; invite me where? I don't even know you." Devon stated taking a step back until his back was against his car and pulling out his cell.

"But you will." The young man said before suddenly lunging at the startled EMT and hitting him hard across the head.

Robbie Martin looked around the empty parking lot before looking down at his new friend. The he quickly opened the car door and hoisted his "new friend" into the back seat before sliding into the front and driving away.

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

Tony just glared at his ringing phone. He hadn't even had time to check his morning email or eat his jelly donut and all ready the phone was ringing.

"Yeah, DiNozzo." Tony said, scooping up his phone. "Hey Charlie, what's up…who…where. We'll be right there, and thanks."

"Boss, we got a problem." Tony said as he began gearing up. "That was a friend of mine from the PD.

They are on scene investigating an apparent assault and disappearance of an EMT…"

"What's that got to do with us?" Gibbs asked in annoyance.

"The EMT that disappeared…was a Devon Sneed; he was one of the guys who treated Palmer at the scene." Tony finished.

"Take McGee…go." Gibbs said, heading in the opposite direction.

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

"Hey, Duck…Jordan." Gibbs greeted as he strode into autopsy. "We got a problem Duck."

"Is Jimmy all right?"

"Yeah…it's about your profile…"

"The profile," Ducky asked in confusion. "It was a generalization at best, Jethro."

"How would Devon Sneed fit into all of this…he was one of the EMT's that treated Palmer at the scene, and now he is missing?" Gibbs reported. "Tony and McGee are heading that way now to get a statement."

"Oh dear…I should have seen this coming." the older man said with worry.

"Seen what Duck?"

"This young man collects 'friends'; I should have anticipated him going after more than one victim." Ducky said.

"But why the EMT," Gibbs questioned.

"Any number of reasons; our suspect does not like to be alone…all the bodies attest to that. From what we have learned from the autopsies so far is that there is never more than a few months at most between bodies." Ducky explained. "It will take quite a while for our young Mr. Palmer to recuperate from his injuries; time Robbie Martin does not want to wait." Ducky surmised.

"He's kidnapped a medical professional to take care of Palmer!" Gibbs asked in surprise.

"There is also another possibility." Jordan said. "Remember the note on the flowers asked if Jimmy liked 'meeting' his old friends? If you are going by the assumption that he targeted Mr. Palmer because he 'found' the victims and he wants to replace his old friends with new ones…"

Understanding Dr. Hampton's line of reasoning, Ducky finished tightly. "Then anyone who was down in that nightmare…who 'met' his friends could very well be in danger."

"The other EMT," Gibbs said, flipping open his phone.

"Not just him." Ducky said pointedly. "You and Anthony were also down there."

Gibbs gave the ME a grim nod. "DiNozzo, bring that EMT back to NCIS. Do not let him out of your sight. Martin might go after him next. And DiNozzo, watch your back."

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

"Yes, Gibbs understood." Ziva said as she concluded her call.

"Something wrong Ziva?" Jimmy asked with concern.

"Just a new development in the case," Ziva replied as she scanned the parking lot from the hospital room.

Jimmy watched her a moment before asking. "Something you're not telling me?"

Looking over at the injured man she asked casually. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you are suddenly a lot more tense than before agent Gibbs called." Jimmy replied.

"One of the EMT's that treated you at the…accident; he is now missing." She finally said.

"And they think it's tied to the case somehow?" Jimmy asked in confusion, only having been told the sketchiest of details about the case.

"Ducky thinks Robbie Martin kidnapped this EMT to make sure you will have medical care."

"That I had care…so this nutcase might really come after me; that's why the guards at the door," Jimmy exclaimed, growing pale and shaky at the news.

"Palmer! Jimmy, do not worry. We will not let anything happen to you." Ziva said. "Martin's picture has been circulated around the hospital, all the guards are on alert; we will catch him."

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

Sheriff Barnes pulled up to the cabin. He took a good look around the place before getting off his four-wheeler.

He approached the broken door cautiously, peering through the large holes left by the shotgun blasts.

"Robbie. Robbie, its Sheriff Barnes." The man called out when he didn't immediately see anything inside the cabin. "Robbie come on out here, I need to talk to ya' boy."

After waiting a moment and getting no response, the sheriff pushed open the damaged door and took a cautious step inside.

Sweeping the large outer room he saw nothing particularly out of place, so he moved toward the closed door in the back that lead to Robbie's room.

He opened the door, cringing at the squeak of the old hinges, before scanning the room; shocked when his eyes came to rest on an unconscious man lying bound and gagged on the bed.

"Ah, Robbie, what have you done?" a creak behind him had him spinning around to come face to face with a very angry Robbie Martin.

"You aren't invited." Robbie ground out angrily, swinging an axe at the sheriff. "You're ruining everything."

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

"So what made you suspect something was wrong?" Tony asked the EMT.

"When I pulled in this morning I found Devon's phone on the lot, right where he had parked his car." Frank answered, pointing to an empty parking spot.

"And he couldn't have just dropped it?" McGee asked.

With a huff of agitation, Frank exclaimed. "Yeah, I imagine he did drop it…when whoever it was attacked him! I found blood on and around his phone."

"Why did you have the officer call us?" Tony asked.

"'Cause the story about the accident and rescue of your friend and all the bodies being discovered and talk of it being a serial killer are all over the news…something just feels off." Frank explained. "I mean if he was attacked…mugged or something; but he has just up and disappeared…the cops already checked and he never seemed to make it home last night."

Tony and Tim exchanged grim looks before Tony reached to answer his phone. "Yeah boss."

"_DiNozzo, bring that EMT back to NCIS. Do not let him out of your sight. Martin might go after him next. And DiNozzo, watch your back." _

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

"If his uncle wasn't involved he can't risk keeping them at the cabin…" Tony mused aloud.

"So where do start looking?" McGee asked, pulling up a map of the area around the Martin cabin to the plasma. "There are hundreds of square miles of forested area out there."

"This nut job has limited resources and time…he can't have gone far; especially if he plans on coming back to the city to collect more friends." Gibbs said. "He's gonna stay in the area he knows."

"That's still a lot of area to cover boss." Tony said. "Martin grew up in that area, knows the layout, we could walk right by him and not even know it."

"So we need someone to track him that knows his habits." Gibbs stated, turning to Tony. "Go get Jeb Martin out of lockup."

"Boss? Do you really think Martin will help us track his nephew?" McGee asked in surprise.

"He will if he doesn't want to be an accessory." Gibbs said. "Robbie Martin has stepped up the game and taken a hostage; most likely in preparation to taking Palmer…we are done chasing our tails on this, we take it to him."

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

"Come on Martin, time to go." Tony said.

"'Bout time," the old man groused. "And I'll be wanting' my rifle back, boy."

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

Gibbs pulled in front of the sheriff's office. Turning off the car he looked into the backseat, "You stay here with Martin, Tony with me."

The small sheriff's office turned out to be one large, dingy room that didn't look like it had seen an update or a paint job since the 1960's. It held a few filing cabinets, a small cell in the back corner and two desks.

An older woman was sitting at the first desk talking on the phone. "Look Harvey, you're just gonna hav'ta wait until Sheriff Barnes a gets back. He'll be out your way as soon as he can…it's not like ya don't have three more sittin' in the barn, so you just sit tight and let the sheriff take care of it."

Finishing the call she looked up at then expectantly, eyebrows rising in recognition at seeing Tony. "Ah, the city agent again; sorry, but the sheriff is out right now."

"Know where he went?" Tony asked.

"Said he was a ridin' out to the Martin place." the gray haired woman said.

"Damn." Gibbs cursed. "Let's go DiNozzo."

"Boss, ya can't get to the Martins cabin by car…we gotta take the four wheelers." Tony said, turning back to the secretary he flashed his lady killer smile, "The machines still out back Doris?"

"Right where ya' left em." She said, returning his smile and handing him the keys.

They got within half a mile of the cabin before Gibbs called a halt, "Rest of the way on foot. Don't want to alert him we're coming."

The four men made the half mile walk in silence, soon coming into the clearing with the cabin.

At seeing the wrecked door, Gibbs arched an eyebrow at Tony.

"Yeah, ol' Jeb here wasn't too keen on having visitors," Tony snarked, giving the open door a critical eye and drawing his weapon.

Though unsure of Tony's reaction to the door, Gibbs and McGee also drew their weapons; looking to Tony for an explanation.

"The door had a big hole in it, but we did secure it before we left." Tony supplied quietly.

Gibbs signaled for Tony and Jeb go take the front while he and McGee would slip around the back.

Meeting up inside the cabin moments later, they came across Sheriff Barnes, dead in the middle of the floor, an axe embedded in his chest.

"Still think you nephew didn't kill those people?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

Jeb was saved from answering by a McGee, who was coming out of the back bedroom caring a length of rope and wallet.

"Boss, ID and wallet for the missing EMT." the young agent said, holding up the items. "Also found a length of rope and blood on the pillow and sheets."

Rounding on the older man, Gibbs demanded. "Where would you nephew take him?"

"What? Take who?" Jeb sputtered.

"Your nephew kidnapped this man…" Gibbs grabbed the wallet from McGee and flipped it open to show the license to the old hunter. "And from the evidence it looks like the man is injured. So where would your nephew take him?"

Stunned by everything that had happened in the last 24 hours the old man fell heavily into a chair and sighed loudly. "I can't believe this."

"You better start believing it." Tony ground out. "Now where would he go?"

The old man just shook his head. "I don't know…"

"We don't have time for this…" Gibbs yelled.

"Look, we got us a dozen places…base camps an' stands all up through them woods, fer miles." the old man said in exasperation. "That's not a'countin' the caves we have stocked in case a' bad weather a hittin'. There's even shack we a' sum'times a use, not much to the place, but it's up near at' the lake."

Gibbs sighed in angry frustration, looking over at the sheriff's corpse. "He couldn't have gotten too much of a head start on us, and he has an injured hostage."

Turning to Jeb, he asked. "How many of these places you mentioned could he get to in three hours?"

Scowling in concentration, the old man got up went to the old beat up dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out a large, faded map.

Spreading it on the table he began pointing out the various places Robbie could have gotten to within the time frame.

"Boss, that's over a dozen places to check and they're all in different directions." McGee said.

"We're gonna need help on this one boss." Tony commented.

Giving his two agents a glare he snarked. "Ya' think."

Gibbs pulled out his cell and cursed, looking at his agents expectantly. They too, found that they had no service.

"Them gadgets don't work to good up in here." Jeb supplied. "Ya gotta go back down the trail 'bout three miles…ya' can also get em' to work a bit here n there up on the ridges."

"Tony, you and McGee head back down the trail til you get a signal; call Vance and get us some help out here and have EMTS on standby."

"Both of us boss? Why?" Tony asked uneasily.

"Martin is out there somewhere and if he already has his hostage secured somewhere he may be heading back this way. I don't want anyone out there alone…" Gibbs explained.

"What about you?" Tony pressed.

"I got Jeb here. He and I are gonna start heading to the locations west to check here and here." Gibbs explained as he pointed out locations on the map. "Have Vance send enough agents to cover the locations in the other three directions."

"You're going alone?" McGee asked in alarm.

"I won't be alone." Gibbs said.

"Are you sure about this?" Tony asked, giving a sideways glance to Jeb. "We can wait for back up."

"That hostage doesn't have that kind of time…and I don't want him getting a chance to get off this mountain and makin' it back to the city to have a go at Palmer." Gibbs said.

Though not liking the plan at all Tony understood the necessity of moving quickly. "Just as soon as we contact Vance we're right back here."

Gibbs nodded. "You and McGee can take the North area, check here, here and here. Let the incoming teams know about the map and to check these places east and south."

With grim looks the two groups parted company.

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

After walking the half mile down the trail to the ATV's, it only took Tim and Tony another 10 minutes to ride down the trail to a point that had service.

Tim got off the ATV and walked a tight perimeter, while Tony made the call to Vance.

"Should 'a had you call." Tony groused. "Vance was not a happy camper…"

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

_This was not good. Robbie Martin was in a bit of a panic. His new friend couldn't seem to stay awake for any length of time, and when he was awake he just stared, glassy eyed at nothing in particular. It had taken a long time to go the two short miles to his new hiding place, because his new friend needed a lot of help to walk._

_Robbie had been hurt enough times growing up, mostly from falling out of tree stands, to know that his new friend had a head injury and needed help._

"_How was his Devon supposed to take care of his Jimmy if he was hurt?" Robbie thought in a panic. Robbie knew he needed help for his new friend…but he was very unsure what to do. He had only ever had two friends together at one time once before and that was a very long time ago. If he went to get the other 'doctor' to help Devon then he might not be able to handle bringing Jimmy too._

_The sound of ATV's on the path up ahead, brought Robbie away from his jumbled thoughts and he crouched down as two ATV's came to a stop on the path._

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

"Good enough." the dark headed man said as he dismounted from the vehicle.

Robbie could not believe his good luck. There was one of his new friends, he wouldn't need to go all the way back to town after all…and he knew that this friend already knew Jimmy, it would make it easier to have more than two of them.

He watched as his friend moved off to make a call and frowned as he watched his younger companion walk in a tight circle around them, eyeing the woods all around them with suspicion.

He would have to act quickly to get his friend back to the hiding place in time to help Devon. He watched for a moment more before making his move.

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

Tony stood stunned for a moment, as one minute he was standing in front of Tim grousing about Vance's bad mood and the next he was holding his suddenly unconscious partner watching a red stain blossom across his back as the echo of a rifle discharge faded out.

Out in the open Tony had little choice but to lever his injured partner to the ground and crouch down himself, drawing his gun and looking around for the shooter.

"You won't need that." Robbie said as he stepped out of the shadow of the tree line.

His aim never wavering from Robbie Martins chest, Tony moved so he was standing between his downed partner and the shooter

"Oh, I think I do…you just shot a federal agent pal." Tony ground out angrily.

"He's not invited." Robbie said simply.

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

Gibbs looked up sharply as the weapon reverberation echoed throughout the forest.

"Came from back yonder," Jeb said.

"From the path," Gibbs exclaimed, heading back the way they had just come as fast as he could navigate through the foliage.

It was nearly forty minutes before Gibbs made it down the path. Gibbs skid to a halt, quickly taking in the scene on the path.

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted, falling to his knees beside his injured agent. "McGee, don't you dare die on me!"

Gibbs let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding when he felt the weak, threading pulse under his searching fingers. "Hold on McGee, help is coming."

The senior agent had just flipped open his phone when he heard the sound of multiple ATV's coming up the path. As the vehicles skid to a halt, Gibbs immediately recognized several agents.

Without preamble he began shouting orders. "Need some help here, agent down…need to get him back to town ASAP. The rest of you spread out, DiNozzo is missing…our suspect is armed and dangerous; watch your backs."

Gibbs was momentarily torn…he had one agent seriously injured, but another missing and in god knew what kind of shape; he knew Tony would never have left his injured partner willingly. Giving a heavy sigh he loaded McGee on the ATV with an agent from Pacci's team with orders to get to town ASAP and call Ducky and Vance with an update. He couldn't help McGee, but he could find Tony.

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

Tony was nearly sick with worry; leaving his partner bleeding out in the middle of the path. For all he knew McGee was dead by now. But this sicko had left him with little choice…a rifle against a 9mm wasn't much of a contest, and Robbie had threatened to put another round in McGee, killing him for sure, if Tony didn't go with him. Plus there was a civilian out there in danger…Robbie had said the EMT, Devon Sneed, was injured and needed help.

A city boy all his life, DiNozzo knew very little about the outdoors, but he was familiar with fairy tales…he knew he needed to leave Gibbs a trail to follow…so he stumbled on the path as often as he dared, dropping anything he could from his pockets.

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

In less than thirty minutes, McGee was whisked away by the stand-by ambulance that had followed the agents to the town; and Vance and Ducky had been updated.

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

Ducky opened the door to Jimmy's room quietly.

Ziva was immediately on alert to see the grim look on the doctor's face. "What is it Ducky?"

"I'm afraid I have some distressing news my dear." Ducky said quietly, looking at the sleeping young man in the bed he cocked his head towards the door.

Once in the hallway Ziva looked at the older man expectantly. "What has happened?"

"Tony and Timothy were attached, we assume by Robbie Martin; the ambulance is in en route as we speak with poor Timothy…it doesn't sound good."

Stunned by the news of another injury to a co-worker it took her a minute to process what Duck hadn't said.

"Tony?"

"I'm afraid he's missing."

"Missing? How can that be? If McGee was injured he would not have left him."

"Coerced? Threatened?" Ducky surmised. "Tony was one of the one's who ventured into Robbie's lair to rescue Jimmy."

"So Robbie Martin has taken another 'friend'?" Ziva said grimly. "I cannot just sit here…"

"There are over a dozen agents out there as we speak looking for Anthony and Robbie." the older man informed the agitated agent, knowing how badly she wanted to defy her orders and go the site and look for her missing teammate he added. "This man is extremely dangerous and surprisingly cunning."

"All the more reason I need to be out there. Yes, NCIS agents are highly trained but not in tracking and wilderness survival….I have that training." Ziva said.

"All the more reason we need you here. With that level of skill there is a possibility he could slip past, even a dozen agents…" Ducky let the rest of it hang.

"Yes, you are right Ducky. Palmer cannot be left unprotected, and McGee will need someone nearby as well." she said with a sigh.

"That's my girl."

Ziva looked Ducky in the eye. "There is one thing I am not brave enough to face."

"And whatever would that be?" Ducky asked in surprise.

"Abby." She replied succinctly. "Who is going to tell her about Tim and Tony?"

"Oh my…"

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

After the seventh or eighth time Tony stumbled Robbie gave a frustrated huff and pulled the man to his feet.

"What's yer problem?"

"Hey, I didn't exactly dress to go on a nature hike here…" Tony groused.

Robbie just shook his head. "Why did you dress that way to come out into the woods anyway?"

"Wasn't planning on going much farther than you uncle's cabin," Tony replied. "So how much farther are we going?"

"We're almost there." Robbie said.

"What's wrong with Sneed?" Tony asked, adding accusingly. "How did he get hurt?"

Robbie just shrugged. "He wouldn't stop arguing…I guess I hit him to hard…now he won't wake up all the way."

"He's got a concussion?" Tony asked.

"I dunno…I guess." Robbie shrugged again.

Tony stopped when he felt the rifle tip poke him in the shoulder.

"There, go through there." Robbie pointed to some thick hanging vines and brambles.

Tony gave a grimace, but carefully parted the thick, thorny foliage and eased through to the other side, finding himself in a cave dimly lit by a small, flickering fire.

Robbie followed immediately behind him, waving towards the shadowed part of the cave. "Devon's back there."

Tony made his way quickly to the injured man's side; noting the large knot on the side of the man's head, and the rope burns on his wrists.

"What'd you hit the poor guy with, anyway?" Tony demanded, checking the pupils.

Robbie just shrugged again and swung the end of the rifle butt in the air a few times.

"There's not much I can do for him here. He's probably got a severe concussion…maybe brain swelling; if he doesn't get to a hospital soon he could die." Tony pressed, playing on the suspects abandonment issues. "You don't want your brand new friend to die on you do you…I mean, after all…"

Tony was cut off by Robbie's angry outburst. "He's a bad friend…he argued with me a lot…."

"That doesn't mean you want him to die." Tony shot back.

"It's okay, you're here now and soon our friend Jimmy will be here…I guess I'll have to invite the other doctor guy soon since Devon wasn't a very good friend." Robbie explained casually.

Tony's blood ran cold at Robbie's casualness when speaking of the other man's impending death and of his talk to bring his injured friend to this place. "Look, I'm here now…I'm all the friend you need…we really don't need Pal…Jimmy, too."

Robbie gave Tony a funny look. "Isn't Jimmy your friend too?"

That could be a loaded question coming from the unstable man. If he said no to he and Palmer being friends would the man decide that he didn't need Palmer or just the opposite; would he rather have Jimmy and would he simply kill Tony to get him out of the way.

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

"What locations would your nephew choose in this direction?" Gibbs demanded of Jeb, as they plowed through the underbrush.

"There's just a couple of caves here abouts…to close to the path for any stands." Jeb replied.

As several of the agents caught up with Gibbs and Jeb, the agent asked, "Where?"

In less than five minutes a dozen agents were spreading out into the woods, heading towards various locations that their missing agent could be.

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

"They're having a difficult time keeping him stable."

Ducky reported, having been given an update from the OR nurse.

Palmer just shook his head in disbelief. All of this trouble-a man kidnapped, McGee shot, Tony missing; and all because he fell through the flooring at a crime scene.

"This is all my fault." Palmer whispered sadly.

"Nonsense, Mr. Palmer. You did nothing wrong…without your 'discovery', a serial killer would still be killing, unknown and unchecked." Ducky reasoned. "While the circumstances have been unfortunate, it is in no way your responsibility for what Robbie Martin has done."

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

"Wait," Gibbs said, bending down to pick up something that caught his eye.

"What cha' find," Jeb asked.

Gibbs held up a quarter. "I think we're on the right track…this path is fresh, and it looks like my agent is leaving a trail of breadcrumbs."

The men continued to slowly track through the woods, eyes peeled for any more "bread crumbs" left by the missing agent.

After another forty minutes and two more dollars in coins recovered from the trail, Jeb held up a hand.

Gibbs arched a questioning brow.

"We're comin' up on a couple o' caves we have stocked…if'n ya' don't know what yer lookin' for you'll pass em right by." Jeb explained quietly.

Gibbs nodded. "Lead on."

After several hundred more feet, Jeb signaled a stop and pointed ahead of them on the trail. "Up there, twenty yards to the left."

Gibbs followed the man's direction and saw nothing but a tangled array of brush, vines and scrub trees.

"There's a cave through them vines and thorns, it's one of our bigger stockpiles…and the thorns keep out the critters." Jeb reported.

"Back entrance," Gibbs asked.

"Nope, only one way in er' out…but it is big and has some smaller sections further in." Jeb answered.

"Trapped," Gibbs inquired.

"Doubt it, we count on the thorns to keep most everything out o' there." Jeb said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Stay put," Gibbs said before quietly making his way towards the thorn covered cave entrance.

Once there he crouched down and listened for any movement and was rewarded with the muffled sounds of voices; though he could not make out the conversation he did identify the voice of his missing agent.

Gibbs made his way back to Jeb. "They're in there."

"What now," Jeb asked.

Gibbs held up a staying hand and moved several yards further down the trail to contact the other teams.

On his return to their position Gibbs asked, "You got water stored in that cave?"

"Yeah, got several five gallon jugs, why?" Jeb asked.

"We can't charge the cave…we confront him this will turn into a stand-off, and he can hold out for a while in that cave, so since we can't get to them, we need to get them to come out to us." Gibbs explained.

"Okay, how you plannin' on doin' that," Jeb asked.

"Smoke em' out," Gibbs answered, looking around the forest. "Need some green wood."

For the next several minutes both men moved silently through the surrounding area looking for young trees to get the immature, green wood.

Finding a few small pieces, Gibbs stacked them along with some dry brush at the corner of the cave entrance. Soon the new wood was smoldering and Gibbs pushed it into the vines and brush to catch a small corner on fire and allow the smoke to billow into the cave.

Jeb and Gibbs moved into position on either side of the cave entrance and waited as the smoke became thicker and rolled into the cave.

Minutes later they made out surprised exclamations, followed by a round of cursing before two figures stumbled out of the cave coughing violently.

Gibbs sprang into action and quickly grabbed Tony and pulled him roughly behind him before turning towards Robbie Martin who was on all fours, gasping for breath.

"You're under arrest Martin."

"Noooo," Robbie howled, fighting against Gibbs grip on his arm. "No, you're ruining everything…I didn't invite you, go away."

"Robbie, boy, what the hell have you done?" Jeb yelled angrily.

"I got this, go, get the water; get that fire put out before we lose control of it." Gibbs shouted back, pulling Robbie's flailing arms behind him to cuff them.

Jeb ran into the cave to retrieve the water while Gibbs secured Robbie and pushed him down to sit against a tree. "Don't even think about moving."

Once sure that Robbie would not attempt to flee, Gibbs made his way to Tony, who had stopped coughing but was still having some difficulty catching his breath.

"You alright DiNozzo," Gibbs asked with concern, kneeling next to his agent.

"Sure Boss, fine…breathing is so overrated," Tony quipped sarcastically, his voice rough from coughing.

"Helps coming," Gibbs said with a smirk.

Tony looked up suddenly, fear in his voice, "Tim…"

"He was still alive when they took him to the ambulance." Gibbs said tightly.

Tony shook his head and let out a pained sigh. "God, Gibbs, I thought…I thought Tim was…dead, there was so much blood; Martin threated to put a bullet in his head if I didn't go with him…the EMT…he's in the cave…got a bad head injury…."

"Hey, DiNozzo, you did good…we got to Tim in time…you did what you had to, too save your partner and the hostage." Gibbs said quietly, resting a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder.

Gibbs turned the scene and suspect over to Pacci and his team when they arrived; commandeering one of the ATV's to take him and Tony back to town and from there back to DC and the hospital.

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

"No, Tony…you can't see him right now anyway, he's in recovery," Gibbs said, his tone irritated. "You're not going anywhere until the doctor checks you out."

"Gibbs, I'm fine," Tony all but whined.

Eying his petulant agent sternly, he pointed back to the exam table, "Now DiNozzo…sit."

Gibbs was spared from Tony's continued whining by the appearance of his doctor.

"Dr. Pitt." Gibbs acknowledged.

"Agent Gibbs," The doctor said before turning to Tony.

"Hey Doc," Tony greeted. "Look, Gibbs is just over-reacting…I'm fine, really,"

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that Tony," Brad said with a smirk. "Breathing in that much smoke in such a confined space isn't good for healthy lungs…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Tony complained sitting on the side of the exam table so the doctor could perform his exam.

After a moment, the doctor reported. "Well, the lungs sound clear…don't hear any wheezing. Do you feel any tightness?"

"No, just sore from coughing," Tony said. "So can I go now?"

"I'll let you go, I don't think we need a chest x-ray, but if you start having any problems whatsoever I want you back here immediately."

"Don't worry doc, we've got our eyes on him," Gibbs said.

"Good. Get out of here. I checked before I came down…your agent McGee is out of recovery and they are moving him to a room." Doctor Pitt said.

"Thanks doc," Tony said.

"Go on, get out of here."

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

Tony and Gibbs stopped off at Jimmy's room before going to see Tim. Ziva stood when they entered the room.

"Gibbs…Tony, are you all right?" Ziva asked.

"Tony, you're alright!" Jimmy exclaimed, seeing the two agents enter his room,

"Hey Palmer, you're looking better yourself." Tony said. "How ya' doing?"

"Better, I guess; but what about you, are you really alright…Dr. Mallard said that Doctor Pitt was coming to check you out." Jimmy asked.

"Long story…" Tony started to say.

"One I cannot wait to hear." Ziva commented.

"The guy…Robbie Martin, you caught him right?" Jimmy asked timidly. "It's over, isn't it?"

"Yeah Palmer, it's over," Tony said, clasping a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Palmer laid back into his pillows. "So how's Tim, Doctor Mallard hasn't been down yet to tell us anything?"

"Out of surgery and heading for a room." Gibbs reported. "We're going up to see him after we're done here."

"Please, someone come and tell me how he's doing… they said, they said it was touch and go for a while during surgery." Jimmy asked with pleading eyes.

"As soon as we know anything we'll let you know." Gibbs said, "You need to get some rest."

The three agents left and headed towards the surgical recovery ward.

"So Robbie Martin is in custody?" Ziva asked.

"Pacci's team will bring him in when they're done processing the scene." Gibbs reported.

They found Ducky sitting in the waiting room of the surgery ward.

"Hey, Duck, how's Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"He made it through the surgery…he's stable for now, but he lost a lot of blood." Ducky reported.

"But he's gonna be okay, right Duck?" Tony asked with a worried frown.

"If there are no complications over the next twelve hours our young Timothy should recover from this dreadful experience." Ducky answered, looking Tony up and down. "And what about you my dear boy, what did Dr. Pitt have to say about you?"

"Fine, Ducky…he let me go." Tony said.

Ducky raised a questioning eyebrow and glanced over at Gibbs for a conformation.

"Yeah, Duck, he's gonna be fine. No lasting damage, just got to watch him for the next day or so." Gibbs reported.

"Good to hear, I don't think we could handle anyone else ending up in the hospital." Ducky commented.

The team took turns going in to see McGee for the few minutes the ICU staff would give them.

"Well I should get down and update Mr. Palmer of Timothy's condition. I would suggest you all go home and get some sleep, these last few days have been very trying for all of us and Timothy will not be waking for some hours." Ducky informed the agents.

Looking over at his two agents who had made no move to vacate their seats in the waiting area, Gibbs answered for all of them. "In a bit Ducky."

Understanding the need to be near their wounded teammate and be there for him when he finally awoke, Ducky did not attempt to argue with the three agents but instead bid them a goodnight with a promise he would come back first thing in the morning.

They watched the old doctor walk towards the elevators and board.

"I need coffee." Gibbs said.

Ziva just nodded, while Tony just stared off into space, oblivious to his surroundings.

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

Gibbs was returning from the coffee shop across the street from the hospital when his cell went off. "Gibbs."

The agent stopped dead in his tracks, anger and fear warring for dominance in his tone, "He what? How in the hell did you let that happen…what…damn, yeah, we're still here, we got it covered."

Gibbs tossed his coffee and made a run for the hospital, calling Tony in the process.

"DiNozzo, Gibbs; have Ziva stay with Tim…you get down to Palmers room now….Martin escaped custody. I'm on my way," Gibbs ordered.

** *****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*****ncis*******

Palmer was dozing restlessly. Between his injuries and all that had happened to the team in the last few days he was to agitated from worry to sleep.

He was considering buzzing the nurse for a sleeping aid when his door opened just a crack. Jimmy turned towards the door expecting to see a nurse, but was surprised by a large silhouette of a figure in the doorway.

"Hello? Tony…Agent Gibbs?" Jimmy questioned curiously, squinting against the back light of the hallway. "Something wrong…is Tim all right?"

"I'm glad to see you feeling better, I've been waiting for you Jimmy." The voice said as the figure stepped further into the room causing Jimmy to gasp in surprise and fear. "I always like making new friends."

"Robbie Martin! But how…how are you here?" Jimmy questioned in fear.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" the young man questioned.

"But agent Gibbs…he said you had been arrested." Jimmy said.

Robbie frowned petulantly. "I couldn't let them keep us apart…they weren't invited, why does everyone try to keep me from having friends?"

Putting on his glasses, Jimmy saw the front of the man's shirt was covered in dried blood, realizing it probably came from an NCIS agent he momentarily forgot his fear as he snapped out angrily, "Maybe because you kill them!"

"Friends shouldn't try to leave." Robbie snapped back.

"If they were really your friends they wouldn't have tried to leave." Jimmy said evenly.

"Shut up! Just shut up…they deserved it…they were bad friends…they could have been happy, we could have been happy." Robbie ranted angrily. "They shouldn't have tried to leave me."

''Are you going to kill me too?" Jimmy asked quietly.

"What…no, I don't want to kill you," Robbie said earnestly. "I want you to be my friend."

"I don't know if I can be friends with someone who hurts people; you hurt people that are my friends." Jimmy mused quietly.

Suddenly angry, Robbie swept his hand along the side table, knocking everything to the floor. "I don't want to hurt people, to kill people…they just don't understand, they shouldn't try to keep me from my friends."

Being to injured to leave his hospital bed, Jimmy could do nothing to get away from the madman's ranting as Robbie reached out to grab Jimmy's shoulders in a tight grip. "They don't matter…you're my friend now."

Jimmy attempted to pull away from Robbie Martin and reach for the call button when the door burst open to reveal Gibbs and DiNozzo, guns drawn.

"Nooo," Robbie howled in anger, "Not you again…go away…"

Moving into the room, guns leveled at Robbie, Gibbs said tightly. "Not gonna happen Martin. Let him go now."

Robbie got a hard, petulant look to his face and pulled Jimmy bodily out of his bed, causing the young man to cry out in pain as his injured leg buckled under his weight.

"Palmer!" Tony cried out, seeing Jimmy struggle against the pain and dizziness that suddenly assaulted him.

"He's my friend now…I came for him, he's mine." Robbie said, wrapping his arm around Jimmy's chest.

"Is this what you do to your friends…hurt them, look at him Robbie, he's in pain," Gibbs said, "Is that how you treat your friends?"

Understanding what Gibbs was trying to do Jimmy turned his head sideways, his voice tight with pain, "Robbie, please, you're hurting me…"

Suddenly confused, Robbie shifted Jimmy so he was supporting most of his weight. "What, Jimmy…I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…."

"Then help me; help me to get back into bed…my leg isn't strong enough to stand on right now…I can't go with you, be your friend until I get better." Jimmy said. "Please Robbie."

Robbie stood for a moment, indecision on his face before he nodded his head and walked around the bed to help Jimmy back in. All the while, Gibbs and Tony stayed still, guns still aimed…waiting for Palmer to be clear of the madman's grasp.

When Jimmy was settled he looked at Robbie with a small smile and said, "Thank you Robbie, I feel better now."

Robbie gave Jimmy a genuine smile and patted him on his good hand. "That's what friends are for…they help each other,"

"Yes, they help each other," Palmer said tiredly. "Now I need you to help me again Robbie, I need you to go with agent Gibbs and agent DiNozzo so I can rest and get better; can you do that for me?"

Robbie's face drew that hard, petulant look again as he threw a glance at the two agents. "No, I don't like him."

Gibbs and Tony exchanged looks before Tony said, "Yeah he's a mean one, but I'm still your friend right…you can come with me and we can wait for Jimmy to get better," Tony cajoled with forced friendliness.

Robbie's brow knitted in thought. "You still want to be my friend?"

"Sure thing there, Robbie, I've even got some nice shiny toys to play with." Tony said with barely suppressed sarcasm.

Robbie looked between Tony and the exhausted man on the bed, before giving a sigh. "Okay, I'll wait with you; but only until Jimmy's better."

"Good call…" Tony said, pocketing his gun and approaching Robbie. "Here, let's play with these first."

Tony cuffed Robbie without a struggle and lead him from the room. Gibbs meanwhile had turned towards Palmer, "You all right?"

"How…" was all Palmer could manage.

"He struggled with agent that was bringing him on the ATV, they crashed…Martin got away from them." Gibbs explained succinctly.

"The other agent?" Jimmy asked, remembering all the blood on Robbie's shirt.

"Head wound, broken leg; he'll recover." Gibbs said.

"Good. So it's really over then…"

"Yeah, Palmer, it's over." Gibbs said, resting a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I'm gonna get Ducky in here to check you out."

Jimmy just nodded sleepily, causing Gibbs to grin.

For now, all his 'kids' were together, maybe a little worse for wear at the moment, but they had all survived; and for that he was grateful.

Gibbs gave one last look at the sleeping young man who looked more eight than twenty-eight before exiting to find Ducky.

THE ******** END

A/N: sorry if the ending sucks but I really had a rough time coming up with a way to end this story…if anyone has a better suggestion let me know! And for anyone who thinks that a person born and bred in the woods couldn't pull off eluding police and getting away multiple times...I based it on real life-my cousin eluded the FBI for weeks in the woods and only got caught when his sister turned him in! (And before I have a million questions about it...it was drugs!)


End file.
